Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. A door provides for selective access to the wash chamber. For example, the door can be rotatably mounted to the wash tub with a hinge. The door can selectively adjust between an open and a closed position by rotating about the hinge in order to permit access to the wash chamber.
Typically, removal of a dishwasher door requires the hinge arms to disconnect from the door while the hinges stay connected to the tub and spring system. In order to maintain proper door stiffness in relation to the hinge arms, the hinge arms must stay connected to the door during removal of the door. This requires removal of the entire dishwasher from the cabinet in order to access the spring linkage and remove the door. Removal of the entire dishwasher from the cabinet is undesirable because of, for example, the additional labor involved with removing and reinstalling the appliance in the cabinet and accidental damage to cabinets and floors. Moreover, removing the door may require angling the door, which may add potential energy to door balance system. This increase in potential energy may create a safety risk and increase the difficulty for door removal.
Accordingly, a need arises for an appliance that allows for easy removal of the door. It may also be advantageous to provide dishwashing appliances that allow for removal of the dishwasher door without requiring removal of the dishwasher from the cabinet. Moreover, it may be especially advantageous to provide a dishwashing appliance wherein tension may be maintained in a balance assembly even when the balance assembly is not attached to the door.